The demon siblings
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is Inuyasha's sister. She falls into a well during a battle and disappear in a world of the unknown. Naruko tries to seperate herself from everyone there, but Sasuke tries to figure out her secret. Will she return home or stay forever
1. Beginning

**This what happens if I watch to much Inuyasha and Naruto. I made up stupid storied like this, but I hope you like. :) _**

Naruko was sitting on the sofa in the dark looking at the calender; holding her demon sword that her brother, Inuyasha gave to her when she was old enough to kill demons. She has not seen Inuyasha for 2years; she remembers that day like it was yesturday.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Naruko was standing in the middle of a feild with their swords about and ready, as a demon of the wolves came charging at them._

_"NOW NARUKO!" Inuyasha yelled out to her._

_"Blades of Fury!" Naruko slash right in front of her making a huge wave of fire go right at the demon._

_"Wind Scar!" Both their powers mixed making it powerful to defeat the demon. Naruko and Inuyasha smirked at the demon as it screamed in pain, but neither of them saw it coming when a huge claw came right at Naruko stabbing in the shoulder making her flying back into a well. She was falling down the well, as she saw Inuyasha yelling her name before he disappeared and she was surrounded by black and purple clouds._

_After another ten more seconds later her back landed on a dirt ground. Naruko gathered her thoughs of what just happen before sitting up. She removed a little bit of her robe to see at her shoulder. The wound was healing up thanks to her half demon powers that she has like her brother. Naruko signed and picked up her sword that was right next to her before standing up. She put the sword back. Her sword was called the Black Rose. It was almost as powerful as Inuyasha's Tessaiga, it can bring people back from dead and it has some of the powers that the Tessaiga, but it was more powerful then her's. She loved her sword though because Inuyasha made it out of his tooth. Naruko looked up and saw the clouds, but no Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha, help me out of here." She called out, but no one came. She signed and started climbing out of the well herself. Once she got to the froze she almost went into shock. This was not here home: not even close. The air did not smell the same and there was a different scent in the air that was not human or demon. She hopped out of the well and looked around._

_"Inuyasha? Inuyasha this is not funny please come out." No sign of her brother anywhere. "Inuyasha. INUYASHAAAA!" She cried. She then saw the Tree of Ages that was her and Inuyasha always played out. She took off running through the would. She was happy to see the tree, thinking that she was close to home. Once she was up to the tree she stopped. The tree was decorated with some kind of light. She stepped up and her hand up and down it._

_"Excuse me." Naruko spun around and met someone with boy around her age with a weird hair due. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Naruko __Taisho."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Okey unn Sasuke right?" Sasuke nod his head one._

_"Where am I?"_

_Sasuke gave Naruko a confused look. "Konaha village."_

_"What?"_

_End_

Naruko clenched her sword cursing. She knew she did not belong there, but she had no way of getting back. No body knew she was a half demon and half human. She kept her puppy dog ears hiden. Inuyasha use to them that since they are small. She always wanted to kill him for calling them that; anyways she tried to live her life like one of them, but it was not working so well. She tried so hard to not use her demon powers on anyone that she hates, like this Sakura girl.

She was annoying that her dog ears could not handle. Naruko was teammates with her and the boy Sakura drools over all the time, Sasuke. On a new moon when she losses her demon powers and becomes human, Naruko would hide from everyone for the reast of the night until moring. Everyone knew her for having blond long hair; if they saw her with her black human hair who knows what will happen.

"Damn it." She cured. The new moon is coming out tomarrow night and she has a mission with the other's. She has to meet them in two hours. She dicided to start heading up to the bridge where they meet up at. She got up and changed into her Robe of the Fire Rat that she mother made her. It was almost like Inuyasha's, but it was black with orange under shirt where you can see it, but the upper sleaves. People would make of it, but she did not since she did not like wearing their outfits. She grabbed her headband that the Hokage gave her and covered her dog ears with it. She hated it, but she had to keep her cover until she finds a way back home.

Naruko grabbed her sword that she dose not use anymore and made her way out the door. She took off through the night; jumping roof tops and getting there faster. Naruko leaned back against the railing and waited for her team to come. She found out they where ninja's the second she was in their world.

~X~

Naruko waited for an hour in a half before her team shown up. Sakura looked tired and Sasuke looked like he was ready for the day. I yawned and lean back against the railing waiting for their teacher to come; even though he is always late. Naruko was trying blocking the world so she could have a piece of mind without Sakura whinning over Sakura being rejected by Sasuke again, but it was not working. Naruko got up and made her way to the forest.

"Naruko where are you going?" Sakura shouted out. Naruko continued her way in the forest not really caring what Sakura was asking or complante.

Naruko duke ever branch and pushed every bush out of the way, so she can go to her spot where the Tree of Ages is. Naruko stopped and smiled as she looked up at the tree. She walked over and sat down on the larges root. The tree was no longer covered in lights thanks to the Hokage. She stared at fainted spot on the tree where her and Inuyasha was pinned for fifthy years. 'Inuyasha.' She though.

~X~

Inuyasha and his team was walking to the well where Naruko disappeared at. Ever since he met Kagome his life changed and he found a way to get to Naruko. Kagome, INuyasha's mate came from a well as well thanks to a Jewel Shard just a year ago, so if Kagome get here by the shard then maybe he can get through the other well.

~X~

"Okey you guys, the village should be uphead." Naruko can smell the scent of human's and ninja's so they where close. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was nearly dark. She can fell her power's disappearing. There mission was to escort a ten princess to her home. Naruko though that they would be back in time before dark, but guess their going to be staying the night.

All Naruko can do is hope that they get their destination in time.

"Naruko." Sasuke called out to her. Naruko turned around to face him.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hn." She looked up at the sky. "It's nothing. Let's hurry up. I want to get there before it get's dark." Sakura watched as Naruko continues to walk. She can see the nervousness in her eyes as she stared up at the sky.

Just then the little priness whinned. "I'm tired."

"So." Naruko answered back. The ten year old glared at her.

"I want you to carry me."

"Ha like that's going to happen. Sasuke you deal with her." The girl started turning red.

"What did you say!" Kakashi signed. Naruko is not herself, but yet again she was always mean to everyone around her.

**To be continued.**

**I hope you like it. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Full moon

Npov

I sat there in my room while I watched the sun set and I can feel my power draining more and more by the second. I can't smell the ninja's or the flowers outside anymore. My team was down stairs eating dinner, as I just sit there on the window frame clenching onto my sword. I removed the headband from my head and threw it somewhere in the room, but I didn't really care where it landed. I puppy dog ears will disappear soon anyways. The sun was disappearing over the horizon when there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I called out not tearing my glance from the sun that now disappeared.

I can hear someone trying to open he door, but I locked it the moment I got into my room. "Naruko you in there?" I rolled my eyes at Sakura's question.

"No it's the ghost of the Christmas past; yes it's me dumbass." My hand began to transform because my crawls were gone. I pulled at the end of my blond hair and a big chunk was in my hand. I got up from the window frame and walked over to the mirror.

"Don't talk to me like that; Kakashi wanted me to bring you dinner." I looked in the mirror and began removing my blond hair that was now replaced by my human black hair.

"Piss off." I called out before grabbing a plastic bag and putting my hair in it to hide.

"Are you hungry?" I looked in the mirror again and saw that my fangs were gone too.

"The fact that I told you to piss off kind a gave the answer there Sakura." I called out to her before walking back to the window to watch the window. I hated being human, it makes me weak and helpless. Inuyasha and I hated this time of the year, but when March comes that's when I have fun teasing Inuyasha about mating season. Oh boy that time of the year sucks.

"You are such a bitch!"

"Takes one to know Sakura." I called back in a calmer voice than hers. "Now get the hell away from my door before I kill you." Sakura groaned before I heard her storm away muttering under her breath.

I sigh '_Inuyasha, I miss you my brother. 2 years is so long without you. I miss our fights and our partnership. I want to go home' _I thought, as I stared up at full moon.

~X~

Ipov

Kagome laid there next to me, as we started at the full moon with our naked bodies pressed against each other. "I wonder how Naruko is doing." I asked to myself loud for Kagome to hear. She turned in my arms and laid on my chest.

"I'm sure she is okay. How long has it been?" She asked, as she stroked my human hair.

"2 years" I answered looking into her eyes

"You think that she is still alive?" I chuckled, as I nod my head.

"Yeah, I now she is. We been through so much together. When Kikyo pinned us to the tree 50 years, her power was the only thing that kept us alive after all that time. Her power grew strong enough that it over powered Kikyo's arrow to break the spell. I know she alive and I will do whatever it take to bring her back home. This world is there she belongs not that other world. I have been so busy looking for the shards that I never went through that well that she fell in, but tomorrow will be the day that you and I will to in that well and find my sister." I smiled at Kagome, as she stroke my face.

"You bet my love. I want to see my long lost sister." She then crushed her lips against mine and I didn't wait another second to return it.

**To be continued**


End file.
